Super Metal Mario Sonic Gear
by TheWriterWithTheHair
Summary: Snake joins the brawl! But how does he recieve the news? Read to find out more! Review Please! xDD
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters

Super Metal Mario Sonic Gear

Somewhere in a Tanker near New York, a man fitted in a blue sneaking suit complete with gear hides in a box labeled "Oranges" on the side. When suddenly a ring came in his ear. The man then placed his finger behind his ear, trying to recieve a codec call. Codec was a special way of communicating with one or more people. In a way, it was a cellular phone trapped in a head. As the man recieved a call he instantly heard his partner in crime, Otacon. Otacon was one of the few survivors of the Shadow Moses Incident. His real name was Emmerich, but was always referred to Otacon. Being a fan of anime, Otacon had dedicated his life into building robotic machines. One of his biggest accomplishents was Metal Gear Rex. Otacon occasionally wears glasses and casual looking outfits.

"Got the time to talk for a sec, Snake?" asked Otacon as he placed his glasses.

"Not really, Otacon" replied Snake, " I'm a little busy at the moment."

As Snake hid in his box, he was eyeing on a guard who was urinating off from the tanker. Snake had waited for hours for the guard to leave, but the guard took his time. As he stood there, Snake didn't heard a single drop from the guard. All he could hear was the dripping of the rain hitting against the ocean and tanker.

"What is taking this guy's time?" wondered Snake, " Just pee already!"

"Who goes there!?" replied the guard. He turned around and zipped his pants and had gone into a far more alert stance. He noticed that the sound came from the box and decided to walk towards it to investigate. But then the guard had realized that he had misplaced his AK47 somewhere in the tanker.

"Damn!" cursed the guard, " Why do I always leave my gun in the pantry!?"

As the guard stood in his frustation. Snake instantly revealed himself to the guard, aiming his MK. 2 pistol on the guards head.

"Freeze" Snake said in his gravelly voice, " Don't move if you know whats good for ya"

"Please! Don't shoot!" Pleaded the guard. He willingly shook his belongings off from his pants. The guard gave Snake a little dance in exchange for his life.

"Heh" chuckled Snake, "I don't need your tags"

Snake then shot a dart off from his weapon directly to the forehead of the guard. The guard responded by fainting, he then fell to the cold wet metal floor of the tanker snoozing in dreamland.

"All right Otacon" Snake asked, " Whattya want?"

"Well Snake" Answered Otacon, " I need you off the tanker, Metal Gear Ray can wait."

"What?!" said Snake in a mixed shocked and angry tone. Snake had jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge all the way down to a tanker. He didn't want come all the way here and turn back for nothing. Besides how was Snake supposed to get out of the tanker? The ship had already set sail. And Snake couldn't just go overboard. He would be diving into his own grave.

"I am NOT leaving this tanker" Snake angrily said " I came all the way down from the Brooklyn Bridge and you expect me to turn around and swim off to shore!?"

"Look Snake" sighed Otacon, "There's gotta be some rescue boats around there in that tanker".

"Great, now you want me to ROW all the way to shore!?" questioned Snake still in his angry and annoyed voice.

"Look do you want me to get a chopper out there and land on the tanker and hope that the guards won't notice it" replied Otacon.

"Fine, I'll find the freakin rescue boat" Snake said as he gave in to Otacon's demands.

Meanwhile on the shores of New York, Otacon was waiting with a helicopter behind him. As he stood, Otacon looked onto the horizon of the ocean. He saw a silhouetted figure of a man rowing a yellow inflated rescue boat from the tanker. As he looked more closely, he realized in a split second that it was Solid Snake with an annoyed yet relieved look on his face as he was ready to depart from the rescue boat.

"All right I'm here" Snake tiredly spoke as he got off from the rescue boat, " Now what's so godamn important that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Glad to see your here, Snake" joked Otacon, " Well the reason why I wanted you off that tanker because someone just e-mailed me something when you jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge".

"You know, you should of told me that before I jumped" informed Snake even more annoyed, "Just because I'm a former Foxhound member doesn't mean I can't break a few bones when I jump off from high ranged buildings".

"Sorry" apologized Otacon, "But anyways the e-mail I recieved was from a Mr. Miyamoto".

"And?" Snake asked. Snake wasn't very familiar with celebrities or famous people, he was just too busy saving the world from Metal Gear. There was no time to watch television or any other forms of entertainment for Snake.

"Mr. Miyamoto is the famous creator of the Nintendo franchise" Answered Otacon, "He wants you to join some tournament called Super Smash Bros. Brawl".

This then caught Snake's attention. He never really heard of Miyamoto, but he was familiar with Nintendo. As a child, Snake had played various video games on his NES. But sadly his father, Big Boss, would turn off the system and order him to focus more on his physical prime. Now Snake couldn't play with video games but once in a while he would play just a little bit of "Super Mario Sunshine" there and just a little bit of "Sonic Adventure Battle 2" here.

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl huh?" Snake said in wonder, "Sounds like to me that we should contact this Miyamoto and tell him that I'm on my way"

"Great Snake" Otacon said in excitement, "We'll be meeting with the other fighters in an area called the Mushroom Kingdom"

As silly as that last word sound to Snake. He lit his cigarette and inhaled, he then took his cig off his mouth and said...

"It's show time"


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters

Super Metal Mario Sonic Gear Chapter 2

As Snake and Otacon flew through the skys, they wondered who they would meet at the Mushroom Kingdom. Snake has been through many adventures but not like this. This was way too far of reality, Snake will be fighting up against strange characters like fat obese men who could jump through high ranges, muscular apes with ties, or little pink fluffy balls that could copy your special abilities.

"So Snake" asked Otacon as he piloted the chopper, "You looking forward to this?".

"Well come to think of it Otacon" replied Snake as he watched the endless ocean through the window, "It'll be a little too far from reality for me. Think about it, I'm going to fight some fat man that could defy the laws of gravity".

"Heh well, Snake just don't think about" laughed Otacon, "Just relax and wait til we make it to Mushroom Kingdom".

"All right" agreed Snake, "But on the other hand I'll meet all the characters I've played as from my child hood, but I just can't wait to meet Samus!"

"What's this Snake?" asked Otacon in intrest, "Why the sudden intrest into Samus?"

"Uhh..." murmured Snake in embarrasement, "When I played Metroid as a kid, I...I thought Samus was kinda hot when she took off that suit of hers".

Otacon then just stared at Snake. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. But then Otacon had forgotten to tell Snake that he had some other news as well.

"Oh I forgot something Snake!" Otacon blurted, "Colonel Campbell and Mei Ling will assist you via codec if you have any trouble when facing the other fighters".

"Great" Snake said, "I haven't spoken to the Colonel in awhile and it's been ages since I talked to Mei Ling".

"Wait I see the Kingdom, Snake" interrupted Otacon. Otacon pointed to the vast lands and hills of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Wow the hills have eyes, literally" joked Snake.

Almost everything had a pair of eyes. The clouds, the rocks, the trees, even the sun had eyes. As the helicopter flew past the strange environment, the duo found a castle. The castle was hand bricked. On the center was a glass window forming the image of Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. As Snake and Otacon looked in awe they found a certain group of people. One of them was fat man in blue overalls with a red sweatshirt and cap with the letter M labeled on it. That man was none other than Mario waving at the copter to land on the field in front of the castle. Otacon took note of it and carefully landed the copter.

"Hello!" Greeted Mario in his Itailan accent, "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Uh... hi" Otacon said as he got out of the helicopter with Snake ,"I recieved the e-mail Miyamoto sent me".

"Thatsa great!" Mario said in excitement, "So you have agreed to battle, yes?"

"Yes I accept your challenge" Snake replied, "When do we start?"

"The tournament begins tomorrow!" Answered the jolly plumber, "In the meantime, meet the whole gang!"

Snake and Otacon looked behind Mario and saw a group of perhaps thirty. There was Wario, Luigi, Link, Donkey Kong, Samus, even Sonic the Hedgehog and many more.

"We'll all be feasting at the hall in the castle!" Mario said, "Come join us!"

"Sure... I guess" Snake said with less excitement. Snake didn't really care about socializing with other people then Otacon. But he since it was a long ride from the copter he might as well have some food to replenish his energy.

"All right lets head to the hall!" Mario said as he lead the others and himself to the castle.

As Snake and Otacon followed, Otacon noticed something different about Snake.

"Uh...Snake" Said Otacon.

"What?" Asked Snake with a slight of impatience in his voice.

"Your hair" Pointed out Otacon, "It's a little bit gray".

Snake then plucked out a hair from his head and realized that it was in fact gray.

"I'm only forty and I'm growing gray hair already?" Snake asked himself as he held his aged strain of hair.

As the group entered to the hall, they all sat down in a chair with a long table stretching to the entrance to the other side of the room. Food was passed out. As the hours passed by, a few empty plates were seen behind Snake. Snake had a huge appetite and hungered for more. Otacon had only taken a few bites from his plate and claimed that he was full. Mario couldn't help but point out that Snake had finished more food than anybody, Snake even beat Wario by five dishes.

"So Snake" Mario asked with a plate of spaghetti, " What do you do?"

"Well" Snake grunted as he ate his twelveth dish, " I find and destroy certain robotic tanks called Metal Gears."

"And what is this Metal Gear?" Mario asked again.

"Metal Gear is a nuclear weapon" Answered Otacon as he held his fork while Snake had just finished his next plate, "Um what exactly do you do Mario?"

"I rescue the princess whenever she is kidnapped from an evil grotesque monster called Bowser" Mario said as he did well know that Bowser was right next to him.

"Watch your mouth, plumber" grunted Bowser as he stared angrily at Mario.

"Anyways Snake should meet Sonic" suggested Mario as he changed the subject so Bowser could stop staring at him, "Sonic's the mascot of Sega and a well known hero to the public".

"Anybody mention my name?" Sonic said as zipped right next Mario, almost surprising him.

"Yes we were just talking about you, Sonic" replied Mario, "Meet Snake, he's an American hero for destroying a nuclear weapon called Metal Gear".

"Really?" scoffed the hedgehog, "Well I saved the world from an evil mad scientist named Eggman ."

Snake heard the last remark and stopped eating.

"Oh yea?" Snake replied who was almost annoyed with Sonic's bragging, "I saved the world THREE times".

"Three?" laughed Sonic, "Please! I've saved the world far more times than YOU ever could".

"You know what I don't like the sound of your voice, hedgehog" Snake said in a far more threatening voice, "You ever killed a human being, Blue?"

"Killed?" questioned Sonic, "No way!"

"Well I have", Snake said in an even more threatening voice, "Thousands of them, they were all little punks and you're no different".

"Really?" Sonic sarcastically asked, "I'll talk to you later, Chuck Norris".

"I'll see you at the tournament, hedgehog" replied Snake.

Mario had just realized that he just made the tournament a little more intresting.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters

Super Metal Mario Sonic Gear

The next day, Snake arrived for his first match in Isle Delfino. Isle Defino was an island filled with paradise and tourism. Tourists were always found taking pictures or enjoying the wonderful scenery. But today, Isle Delfino residents had all set their focus on the match that had been placed on Delfino Plaza. The four fighters that were selected were Snake, Sonic, Mario, and Kirby. One of the few bystanders in the audience were many friends of Sonic and Mario. Knuckles and Rouge were seen cheering on Sonic while Tails, Cream, and Cheese were simply watching and waiting for the match to start. Amy had been the most obvious to appear amongst the crowd. She was screaming as loud as she could for her little blue furred hero. Sonic in return pretended to ignore this distraction and hoped that Amy would at least calm down. Shadow stood in the front crossing his arms, he had no reason why he showed up to see Sonic fight. Maybe he thought that Sonic could possibly get injured and wanted to be the first to see. Even Eggman was there, he was holding a sign that clearly wrote "KILL THE HEDGEHOG!!!" with big capitol letters. Right next to Eggman was Bowser, also holding a sign that wrote "KILL THE PLUMBER!!!". Both villians were wearing a big grin on their face, praying that their rival would meet an untimely death in the match. As they both looked at each other's signs, the villians gave each other a high five laughing evilly as they did it. Mario's brother, Luigi was seen sitting down quietly with a soda on one hand and a hot dog on the other. Right next to Luigi was Peach and Daisy, cheering on Mario with an annoying chant. All of Snake's groupies were not seen in the crowd, although they were keeping a good eye on Snake via codec in the U.S. As Snake watched in awe as he witnessed thousands of people waiting in angst for the match, something caught his eye. Somewhere in the far back of the audience was an old aged man with a gray moustache and long gray hair. He wore cowboy boots and a jacket that strecthed all the way down to his feet. That man was none other than Revolver Ocelot, a long time rival of Snake. He was one of the terrorists that Snake had encountered in Shadow Moses. Ocelot was known to keep a revovler in hand and was an expert of the weapon. Snake couldn't help but wonder why he was there. The minute he took a second look on where Ocelot once stood behind the audience, he was gone.

"What the hell?" Snake wondered.

"Something bothering ya beardy?" teased Sonic.

"The only thing thats bothering me is you, hedgehog" hissed Snake in anger.

"Lets save the fighting for later guys" Mario said as he stood between the angered rivals, "The match is starting soon!"

"Can't wait" Snake said replied, "Heres good luck to ya hedgehog"

"Back at ya" Sonic said in agreement, "Be a shame though that you might lose".

Suddenly a loud voice could be heard in the backround informing the four fighters that the match was ready to start. The four had stood in their fighting stances ready for battle. Snake had remembered all the basics of close quarters combat (CQC). A bell then rang and Sonic was first to throw a fist. He first punch was for Snake, but instead of getting Snake strucked on the ground Sonic had recieved a counter attack instead. Snake dodged the first punch and sweep kicked Sonic's legs. Mario then jumped into action and gave Snake an uppercut to the jaw. Kirby took this opprunity and sucked Snake in. He threw Snake back out and had an odd appearance of the special ops operative.

"What the..." Snake said in question as he saw a pink marshmallow version of himself.

Kirby then kicked Snake in the stomach causing him to fall on his knees. As an advantage, Sonic gave Snake a homing attack along with a punch in the jaw. Mario then grabbed Sonic's legs and spun his whole body around with him. Then, the plumber let go making Sonic fly out in mid air. Snake then grabbed Mario's neck and knocked Mario unconcious for a few minutes.

"Time to spice things up a bit" grunted Sonic as he got up from Mario's throw.

Sonic suddenly pulled out the seven Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic. Sonic flew in high speed all over Delfino Plaza deliverying fast attacks to the trio of fighters. Mario then threw off a powerful fireball attack, flaming everyone in the process, including the audience.

"That's it!" Snake said in annoyance, "I've had enough of this crap".

Snake decided to pull out a high powered rail gun. Using both his arms for the heavy weapon, he charged it to full maximum capacity. As the sound of the rail gun hummed, Snake gave a little grin almost laughing as he did it. Sonic, Mario, and Kirby all just stood in shock.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Knuckles yelled as he stood up from the crowd, "That's cheating, no guns allowed!".

The echidna jumped into the match without hesitation and ran in full speed towards Snake with a fist ready to strike. As Knuckles ran, Snake simply strucked his rail gun onto Knuckles's head; knocking the red headed echidna out.

"Nobody touches Knucklehead, except me!" Rouge said as she then super kicked Snake out of nowhere.

Snake rolled off from the ground right into a tree. A coconut then fell off from the sudden impact onto Snake's head.

"All right, now I'm pissed!" Snake yelled in anger. He then pulled out a RPG aiming right towards Knuckles and Rouge. Rouge was too busy trying to wake the red crescent mammal up, she didn't realize that there was a RPG aiming right towards her.

"Don't even think about it, beardy" Sonic said as he, Tails, Shadow, Cream, and Amy stood ready to pounce on the hot headed Snake.

"What makes you think I won't do it, Hedgehog!?" Snake asked as his finger was ready to pull the trigger.

He then fired the RPG to Knuckles and Rouge. Luckily, Rouge carried the still knocked out Knuckles with her from the RPG. An explosion then occured blinding anyone near it. Then all there was was smoke from the blast. The only thing Snake could hear was crying. With tears running from her eyes, Cream the Rabbit was sobbing in fear from the explosion. Snake clearly saw what he had done, he had caused destruction and fear onto others and never realized it. His intentions were to never do something like this, he was too focused on winning and shutting the hedgehog up. Instead in return, he was given crys for help and injured bystanders who only wanted to help their friends.

"What have I done?" Snake asked in shame, "What the hell am I doing?"

In guilt, Snake dropped his weapon and walked towards the feared rabbit. Cream then noticed the tall bearded man and stared right into his cold dark eyes. Snake stared right back looking at the eyes of an innocent child. He kneeled down to the young rabbit.

"What's wrong?" asked Snake in concern.

"P-please" pleaded Cream, "Don't do that anymore".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that" apologized Snake.

"I-its okay" Cream replied as she sniffed from her tears, "What's your name, mister?"

"My name is Snake" Snake answered, "But you can call me David, what's yours?"

"Cream" the little rabbit said, "Nice to meet you".

She then extended her hand in friendship, showing trust to the bearded stranger. Snake was hesitant at first but shook her hand.

"Quite a grip there, Cream" Snake said as he laughed.

"Ha ha" Cream giggled, "Thank you, David"

As the two conversed, Sonic and the others looked in shock as they saw Snake befriending the once frightened Cream. Sonic then walked towards Snake.

"Wow" Sonic said in awe, "I guess you're not that bad at all...Snake".

"I'd say the same for you hedgehog" Snake replied as he stood up, "Maybe we could hang out sometime".

"I'd like that".

The two then shook hands, exchanging a sign of peace. The audience around them cheered for their sportsmanship. With the match ending in disqualification, the four fighters went back to Peach's castle longing for rest from a very tiresome day.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters

Super Metal Mario Sonic Gear Chapter 4

It was a bright and cold morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Somewhere in Peach's castle, Snake was in his room sleeping on his bed. Because there was nowhere else for the fighters to stay for a night, Peach gladly welcomed them to her castle where thousands of rooms were vacant. Since they were only at least thirty staying, it was no problem for Peach and gave the rooms away. Snake most especially enjoyed staying at Peach's castle, he never really stayed at high class hotels. When he lived in Alaska, all Snake had was a cheap cold cabin that couldn't really support itself during monstrous snow storms. Otacon had a room right next door to Snake's. He didn't really got the full details on what happened to Snake in Isle Delfino yesterday, so Otacon decided to give Snake a visit.

"Snake?" Asked Otacon as he knocked on his door, "You in there?".

The only response from Otacon was harsh coughing and wheezing.

"Snake?" Otacon asked again in concern, "Stop fooling around! Wait a minute... answer me Snake! Snake? Snake!? SNNNNAAAAAKKKKEEE!!!!???".

"Aw shut up I'm fine, Otacon" Snake finally answered.

Otacon then noticed the sudden deepness in Snake's voice. Something wasn't right. Snake DID have a raspy voice, but not like that. It sound like Snake was taking way more cigarretes then he usually did.

"Uh... Snake?" Otacon asked for the third time, "Have you been smoking a lot lately? Your voice seems to be deeper and raspier today."

"No, maybe I just caught a cold or somethin" coughed Snake.

On the other side of the door, Snake got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He was feelin a little bit sick today and wanted to raid the medicine cabinet for some Tylenol. Still coughing, Snake pulled out a cigarrete and lit it. He knew he shouldn't be smoking especially at a time like this, but he did it anyway. As Snake inhaled his cig, he took a look at the mirror. For a second, Snake thought that he saw some old man. In fact, it was an old man looking right at him. The old man had gray hair and a beard and moustache just like Snake's. Snake looked through the man's eyes and noticed that these weren't that of a green's (Military Term). The old man's eyes had seen things, things that he would take with him to his grave. The old man's eyes had seen voilence, blood, gore, and war. It only took a few seconds for Snake to realize that this old man was him.

"Oh my God" Snake said as he dropped his cig, "What is this?".

As Snake looked through the mirror of his aged self. He forgotton that Otacon was still kocking on his door.

"I-it's unlocked", infromed Snake with a still face as he still stared through his reflection.

Otacon opened the door and looked towards where Snake stood. Otacon didn't really take a good look at Snake because he was too busy looking at that mirror. But Otacon did noticed that Snake's hair was now full blown gray.

"Snake? What happened to your hair?" Otacon asked in confusion, "Have you been watching those Just For Men ads? Ya know, gray hair doesn't really fit you".

"Otacon" Snake replied, "I didn't dye this."

Snake then turned around revealing his face to Otacon.

"Snake!" Otacon gasped, "What... happened to your face?".

"I don't know, can you get me a doctor... now?"

"Let me get Mario and the others, maybe they have some sort of explanation for this..."

Otacon then ran off to the hall of the castle, knowing that the others might have gotten breakfeast at this time. Snake was left to his thoughts. What was he going to do? Snake had so much ahead of him, he was in his thirties and now he jumped straight to his seventies. Will he die sooner because of the accelerated aging? Or will he live life normally but now as an old man? Snake didn't want this to happen, he wanted to be his young self again. He didn't want to be some old geezer for the rest of his life. Worst of all, how will this affect his smoking habits? If Snake couldn't light a cig anymore because he was too damn old to, then he might as well blow his head off.

Meanwhile in the hall, all the fighters were chatting about what occured yesterday in Isle Delfino.

"And then, the guy pulls up this RPG!" Sonic explained to the rest of the group, "A RPG!! So I'm thinkin "Okay this guy's insane..." but the minute he blows this sucker away".

"You're gonna have to finish that story another time, Sonic" Otacon said as he entered the hall, "We got a problem".

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"It's about Snake" Otacon replied, "There's something wrong with him."

"Aw come on, he's Solid Snake!" Sonic said proudly, "After fighting with him, I'd say he's the toughest badass I ever met."

"Actually he's OLD Snake now" Otacon said in mourn.

"Hey, I heard that!" yelled an old raspy voice ,"Just because I'm old now doesn't mean I'm deaf Otacon."

Snake entered the hall and sat down on the table eating his breakfeast. All the fighters couldn't help but notice how old Snake looked. Snake's once beard was now shaved off, leaving only an old gray haired moustache.

"Snake look at ya!" Sonic pointed out, "You look like your ninety!".

"Shut up hedgehog" retorted Snake as he continued eating, "You don't see me pointing out that you only wear shoes and nothing else. And by the way, since you don't have pants, where do you keep your johnson at?".

Sonic blushed in embarrasement and covered where his genitals should be and walked back to his room in shame.

Snake continued eating while everyone stood in awe besides Otacon.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Snake asked, annoyed by the fact that the fighters were still staring at him.

"Look I'm sorry" apologized Mario, "I've never seen anything like this before..."

"What are ya, a doctor?" Snake asked.

"Well... I used to be..." Mario sighed, "But now I'm a plumber. Oh God, why did I quit that job!?".

While Mario buried his hands in dissappointment, Samus stepped in and decided to ask Snake something.

"Have you been eating anything that might have cause this?" asked Samus.

"Well I haven't heard of any type meal that could turn ya into Hugh Hefner so no" Snake answered. Although he was old now, Snake still had a sense of humour.

"Heh well I guess I got no idea how you turned into THAT" Samus laughed, "Such a shame though, you were pretty cute when I saw you fight out there in Isle Delfino."

Snake didn't even blush at the comment.

"What the hell?" Snake thought, "Now that I'm old, I don't got the hots for women anymore!?".

"Heh thanks" Snake chuckled as he ate, "I'm not so cute anymore though after I turned into an old geezer huh? Well I'm like wine, the older I age the better I taste..."

Samus giggled at the flirty remark and went back to her business.

"Heh still got it" Snake said as he lit his cig, "Just wish I didn't lose my lust for women because of THIS".

"Hey watch where you're smoking with that thing!" Mario pointed out, "It's either throw that death stick away or smoke it outside".

"Fine by me" Snake said as he got up from his chair. He needed fresh air anyway.

Snake went to the courtyard of the castle still inhaling his cigarrete. Snake then recalled that he still had a tournament to finish. Snake couldn't refuse an opprunity like this, even if he did turned old over night. Snake still craved for battle and decided that he would get medical help later. The courtyard was filled with grass, trees, and leaves that covered the walls. In the center, was a maze that was made out of the bushes. Snake liked this type of scenery, it was beautiful and fresh. But then, slight brushes against the grass were made. It sounded like someone was walking in the maze. Snake could hear the constant footsteps stepping on the grass.

"Ssssnnnaaakeee" hissed a grown deep voice.

"Who's there!?" Snake said as he stood ready in action.

"It's been too long" the voice said.

This dark raspy voice revealed himself out of the maze. It was Ocelot.

"Ocelot! How did you find this place!?" Snake realized as he still stood in his stance.

"Correction... brother" Ocelot replied "Its Liquid Ocelot now! Remember?".

Liquid revealed his arm. While Snake was in Shadow Moses, stopping Metal Gear, he encountered Revovler Ocelot. The two fought in battle, just when Ocelot had the upper hand in the fight; his arm was sliced off by Gray Fox also known as the Cyborg Ninja. Ocelot needed a replacement and was given the arm of Liquid Snake, the twin brother of Solid Snake. Both Solid and Liquid Snake were clones of the great legendary soldier, Big Boss. The U.S. wanted the genes of Big Boss to live on forever, thus Solid and Liquid Snake were created from a project known as "Les Enfants Terribles". Although unknown to Liquid, he contained the dominant genes of Big Boss. Liquid had believed that he contained the recessive genes and Solid Snake had the dominant genes. Liquid did not take the news very well that he was basically called the weakest of the family. Even before Liquid and Snake were born, Snake had taken everything from him in Liquid's thoughts. The two brothers never knew each other and had met for the first time in Shadow Moses. Instead of brotherly love, the two had become rivals. Snake and Liquid fought for the first and last time. Just before Liquid could finish the job by killing Snake, he had suddenly died out of a heart attack. This strange occurance was that of the Foxdie virus, if Liquid had died of the Foxdie virus Snake could die as well. After Shadow Moses, Ocelot had a new arm that once belonged to Liquid. For some reason, anytime Snake appeared in the same area with Ocelot the pesona of Liquid Snake would appear. But now, it seems that Liquid had permanently taken over Ocelot's mind. Revovler Ocelot was now Liquid Ocelot.

"Liquid!" Snake said in anger, "What do you want!?"

"My my, look how old you are brother!" Liquid said as he ignored the question, "Has it really been this long?".

"You're no brother of mine, bastard!" Snake continued, "Why are you here!?".

"Are we gonna play twenty questions today brother?" sighed Liquid, "Fine, have it your way. If you really want to know why I'm here, it's because I heard you've recently recieved in invitation to fight in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. As for the first question, I'll tell you another time."

"I really don't care" Snake grunted, "Right now all I care is giving you a good ass kicking".

"Nope, thats going to have to wait brother" Liquid said as he waved his finger at Snake, "You need to save your energy for today's match. I'll be watching in the stands".

Liquid then ran off into the maze disappearing. All Snake could hear was the footsteps against the grass and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters

Super Metal Mario Sonic Gear Chapter 5

It was six hours after Snake just met with Liquid Ocelot in the courtyard. Now, Snake was in the vast jungles of Donkey Kong Island. Named after the strong ape, Donkey Kong Island was full of trees, mountains, and many sorts of environments smashed into one. The four selected fighters Snake, Pokemon Trainer, Bowser, and Donkey Kong were to fight right in the middle of the jungle. For Snake, this was an advantage. Snake knew how to blend into the forest, thanks to his mission in Zanzibarland. Snake also studied how his father, Big Boss, blended in to the jungle. Before Big Boss was known as Big Boss, he was once called Naked Snake. Naked Snake was his codename at the time in the 1960s. Big Boss's mission was to stop a nuclear warhead called the Shagohod. The Shagohod was placed in the jungles of Russia, Big Boss had to infiltrate to the jungle and put a stop to the Shagohod with stealth and tactical espionage. Solid Snake took note of the tactics his father used. Instead of wearing his blue stealth suit, Snake wore camouflage that would make things a little more difficult for his opponents. With camouflage, Snake could disappear into the jungle.

"Hey what happened to the old guy?" Bowser asked Donkey Kong.

The ape shrugged in confusion, having no knowledge that Snake actually talked with him or the other fighters before the match would start.

"Aw forget it" Bowser said in a sigh, "Guess there's only gonna be three of us here in this match".

The bell suddenly rang and the three fighters fought. Pokemon Trainer released one of his Pokemon out, this specific pokemon was Chazard. As the three fought, the audience who were sitting in the stands didn't notice that Snake was right behind the Pokemon Trainer.

"C'mon Chazard!" the Pokemon Trainer cheered with his fist up in the air, "Show em what you got!".

Snake waited for a few minutes as he blended in to his environment. He slowly stood up from his crawling position. Snake suddenly in a split second grabbed the Pokemon Trainer by the neck. Snake's arms chocked the young boy. He held his arm for just a few more seconds. The Pokemon Trainer was trying to break free from Snake's hold as he tried to gasp for air. But it was too late, Snake had let go of the Trainer leaving him flat on the ground. There was not a sound from the Pokemon Trainer.

"HOLY CRAP!" Bowser screamed, "Did you just chocked the Pokemon Trainer!?".

The audience gasped in fear as they saw the Pokemon Trainer on the ground with his lifeless body not moving an inch.

"Yep, he's dead" Snake answered in a casual voice, "It's not like he was important anyway".

"Yea I guess you're right" Bowser agreed, "Anyways, we were fighting?".

"Whoops, almost forgot about that" Snake replied.

Then the three fighters fought again, this time with Snake. Chazard didn't know what to do now since his master was dead. But now realizing that he was free, Chazard flew off to see the world. No longer was he a prisoner of fate, Chazard was now a free pokemon. But back to important matters, Snake threw a punch on Bowser's face. Then Snake delivered a roundhouse kick making Bowser fall right on the ground. Donkey Kong then gave off a sonic boom with one clap from his monstrous hands. Snake stood his ground trying to stand from the impact of the clap. Bowser got up from the kick and breathed fire off two feet away. Snake dodged Bowser's breath and planted C4 on Bowser's head.

"What the..."

Before Bowser could finish his sentence, Snake pulled off a remote that triggered the C4. Bowser flew off across the area, making him disqualified for the match.

"Aw crap" coughed Bowser as he blew off soot from the explosion.

"Now it's just you and me monkey boy..." Snake commented.

The ape simply responded by pounding his chest and giving off a few hoots. Snake and Donkey Kong simply just stared at each other watching the other's move. Snake was steady, knowing if that he even moved his finger Donkey Kong would pounce right at him and tear him apart. Snake then just remembered that he brought a snack on the way to Donkey Kong Island. Snake pulled his snack out to the brown primate and dangled it in the air.

"Look what I got here, King Kong" Snake said as he held a banana.

The ape's eyes were focused on that banana. He couldn't resist and tried to make a grab for it. But the second he took a step, Snake said...

"Whoa whoa, easy there. You gotta play nice if you want this".

Donkey Kong nodded and waited for further instructions so he can get his yellow ripe reward.

"FETCH!" Snake yelled as threw the banana off from the area.

Donkey Kong instantly ran towards where the banana was going. But as he ran for it a buzz sound rang off. Donkey Kong was just disqualified for running off from the area. But, the ape didn't care. He just wanted the banana and peeled it.

The audience stood up and cheered for Snake. The roaring applause ringed through Snake's ears. Snake never had this type reaction from the public before, he never really was the type of person who would reveal himself to the press. Snake was a very private person, he would never talk about his feelings or be open to anybody besides Otacon. As he stood he felt like a hero being appreciated for his bravery. Snake could get used to stuff like this. Then Snake could feel someone tugging his leg, he looked down to see who it was and realized it was Cream the Rabbit. Behind Cream was a more taller female rabbit.

"Um excuse me mister" asked Cream, "Have you seen a man named David?".

"Ha ha well you just found him little girl" Snake laughed.

"What happened Mister David?" Cream asked again, "How'd you get so old?".

"Well..." Snake answered wondering how he would explain why he was now an old man to a seven year old, "I guess I wasn't drinking my milk heh".

"Heh heh" giggled Cream, "You're funny Mister David, oh I almost forgot! That's my mon over there!"

Cream pointed behind her the female rabbit that was more taller than her.

"Hi! Nice to meet you David" the rabbit said as she shook her hand to Snake's, "I'm Vanilla, Cream's mother".

"Please, just call me Snake" Snake suggested, "So, what are you two doing here? Sonic's not here to fight today".

"Oh we know that" Vanilla informed, "Cream told me so much about you and wanted to you see again. So we came here to visit and wish you luck for your next match".

"Thanks" Snake said with a smile, "It's nice to see you again, Cream".

"Nice to see you too, Snake!" Cream said as she hugged Snake's leg.

Snake never really had this type of connection with a child. He never actually even interact with a child let alone befriending one. Snake had a strange and somewhat warm feeling deep inside him, a feeling that made him felt like he was no cold bloody killer but a more kinder upbeat being that knew that he could do no wrong. But suddenly, a dark raspy laugh was heard. The man who was laughing stepped out of the stands and entered the area where the fighters fought. It was Liquid Ocelot clapping his hands for his brother's victory.

"Congradulations, Snake!" appluaded Liquid as he stood one foot away from Snake, "What a touching moment here! Have you seen the other side already, brother? Have you decided to give up killing countless men and help the young and needy?".

"Stop taunting me Liquid" Snake said as he gave a sign to Cream to run back to her mother. Cream and Vanilla went back to their seats, they didn't want to get involved into a situation like this.

"Hmph" grunted Liquid, "Since you're not going to ask me why I'm here or what I want, I'll just cut to the chase. You see, with you in Super Smash Bros. Brawl; I wanted to join along with you so eagerly. I asked Mr. Miyamoto if I could participate in this big event. And do you know what he said?".

The audience was still there in the stands. Paying full attention to Liquid Ocelot.

"He said I was too dangerous to be in Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Liquid continued, "He said I could KILL someone during the matches. Yes, I would have brother. But you would have done the same as well. In fact, you DID kill someone here in this match."

Liquid pointed his finger towards where the once alive Pokemon Trainer laid.

"I don't know about you, brother" Liquid said as he walked around in a circle around Snake, "But that sounds somewhat unfair to me".

"What do you want me to do then?" Snake asked as he stood in his stance.

"Simple" Liquid answered "Fight me".

I know I haven't written any side comments before but please review my chapters. Feel free to criticize my story, but don't go harsh on me. It's my first story. More chapters to come soon...


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters

Super Metal Mario Sonic Gear Chapter 6

The two men stood in the deep utter silence of the jungle. Only the sound of nature was heard. The audience looked in suspense as they were about to witness the fight of the year. Liquid gazed with his sly grin at Snake, taunting him with his beady eyes. Snake took constant watch of his brother's body movement, making sure to counter whatever punch or kick he was going to throw.

"Ready when you are…Snake" Liquid challenged.

Snake responded with a jab towards Liquid. Expecting success, Liquid countered by grabbing Snake's arm and flipped his entire body over to the ground.

"If there's one thing I'm good at, it's CQC brother!" laughed maniacally Liquid, "At this rate, you'll NEVER beat me".

To add injury to his insult. Liquid gave a power punch directly to Snake's stomach as he lay on his back on the ground. He couldn't get up, Liquid was more powerful then he was in Shadow Moses. What could he do? Submit defeat now? Or take all the hits he could possibly take? There wasn't time to think now. Snake decided to jump right back up on his feet and gave a round house kick to Liquid. A sudden angry cry of pain was heard from Liquid as his face met impact through Snake's foot.

"You…have been learning…brother. SPLENDID" Liquid winced as he stumbled from the powerful force.

"You forget who has the dominant genes" Snake replied.

In sudden anger from the remark, Liquid gave everything he had. Throwing fury punches to a point where Snake fell on the ground once again. Liquid was furious now. Almost fracturing Snake's face, he gave a howl of angry. His face was covered in blood. He could feel nothing now. Snake knew best to lay there in submission. Liquid, well knowing that it was enough, left and entered the deep vast trees of the jungle. Snake had lost the fight. And everyone knew it.

"MISTER DAVID!" Cream cried as she ran towards him. She sobbed as hard as she could and rested her face on his chest.

"Easy kid, I'm all right" Snake uttered in pain, "Just a few bruises that's all. I'm a tough guy, I can take it".

"But…"Cream exclaimed in tears, "But look at you! You're in terrible pain I know it!"

"I said I'm all right" Snake said again as he got up. He lit his cigarette and did his best to distract the pain. Vanilla then ran into the arena and grabbed Cream's arm.

"He's all right honey, Mister David just needs bed rest and a nice warm meal" Vanilla said in her soft comforting voice. Cream nodded and followed her mother back to the stands. As soon as everyone left it was just Snake all alone in the jungle with Otacon.

"How did this happen?" Otacon said aloud to himself

"Don't know, but somehow Liquid KNEW I was here" Snake replied as he paced himself, "He managed to keep track of us. He's definitely trained himself with CQC."

A sudden beep from Snake's head was ringing, it was the codec. Snake answered the call and the first face he saw was his old friend, Colonel Campbell.

"Snake…" the Colonel said in awe of Snake's new aged face "I saw what happened this morning with the incident. My sympathies."

"It's been four years Colonel" Snake said in a smile, "Good to see you".

"I as well, Snake, Mei Ling looked up any diseases that may have caused your appearance to be altered. She's never seen anything like it".

"I don't know what the hell happened; I just need to know if I'm still going to live or not".

"We're not sure just yet; you may need to be in contact with Naomi. Unfortunately her whereabouts are unknown."

"I see…I can worry about that later Colonel. What's in my mind right now is Liquid."

"Ahhh yes, Liquid seems to have come back from the dead. You may need to raise the odds against him. Snake, that mad man cannot be running around loose. You've seen how capable he is. You need to stop him before he reins terror into the hearts of lives around the globe. Take him down."

"Roger that, I may be able to get back up on my side. Snake out".

As Snake cut out his transmission with the Colonel, Otacon stood in confusion wondering what may be their next move.

"So what now Snake?" Otacon asked.

"Stop Liquid" Snake answered, "I think I might convince Mario and the others to help out. It's never easy with him".

Later that night in Peach's Castle, Snake had been in his room thinking about what had just happened. A knock came along with a friendly Italian accent.

"Itsa me! Mario!" the plumber said through the door.

"Door's unlocked"

Mario then opened it carefully and entered. As polite as he could be, Mario examined Snake as he didn't even turn his head around to look at him. Snake just sat there on his chair facing the window. Fumes of smoke were exhausting out from his cigarette. Calm soothing sounds of jazz were playing from his radio. He was in his casual black turtle neck sweater with his camo pants and brown boots. It was practically heaven for Snake.

"Whattya want?" Snake mumbled in his strict voice.

"I heard about what happened earlier, Snake" Mario explained, "So what I've been told was that this man who claims to be your brother attacked you."

"Yeah" Snake casually said, "Long story."

"Well Mr. Miyamoto heard about this as well. He does not approve."

"Talk to my guy, name's Kojima. Miyamoto shoulda known the possibilities"

"And he did not approve of what you did to Pokemon Trainer. What has gotten into you!?"

"Was he really that important?"

"Well err I guess not! But still that makes no excuse! Snake either you behave yourself or you will be removed from the Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament!"

"I have far more important things to do then fighting in some stupid tournament. Do you have any idea how dangerous that man I just fought was? He's a menace, a monster, and further more a bastard. I NEED to take him down. You want him running around here tearing this little cute kingdom apart? He has the weapons to do it".

"Well so far he hasn't done anything just yet! He's actually made the tournament far more interesting! I'll see what he does with my own eyes, Snake. For now just get ready for tomorrow's match".

"Are you stupid or the mushrooms you've been eating been driving you crazy!?" Snake said as he finally turned around and stood up , "You have NO idea how serious this is. Liquid WILL do his worst if you let him off the hook".

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" Mario said in disbelief, "So far you're the only one that's been more than a hassle than you're worth. If Mr. Miyamoto has anything to say about this "Liquid" conflict then I'll do something about it".

"I don't give a damn about what Mr. Miyamoto said!" Snake yelled in anger.

"I'm sorry" Mario apologized like as if he were a good behaved employee, "But there is nothing I can do".

"Then get out" Snake coldly replied, "You're gonna find out the hard way soon chubby".

"WHAT YOU JUST SAY!?" Mario said in offense, "NOBODY CALLS ME CHUBBY, NOBODY!!"

Mario then slammed the door in rage and went back to the dining hall. Luigi had been walking around the halls of the castle to look for the bathroom and had noticed his now upset older brother across the table.

"Heya Mario" Luigi greeted, "Whatsa goin on?"

"Snake called me chubby" sobbed Mario.

"Then Snake shall pay" Luigi said vengefully, "He will suffer".

The wrath of Luigi begins…

Sorry for the LONG LONG LONG wait guys but I'm back and there shall be more.


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters

Super Metal Mario Sonic Gear Chapter 7

As Luigi plotted his vengeance against Snake, another was plotting as well. Meanwhile in the lair of Bowser, the fire breathing monster we all know too well was planning how he shall kidnap the princess…again. For countless failures, Bowser had always gotten a hold of the princess. You would think by now she would have at least tightened up her security in the castle. Not only one evil villain but two were maintained inside the lair. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also know by the alias Dr. Eggman. A man with an IQ of 300, Dr. Eggman is the archenemy of Sonic the Hedgehog. Like Bowser he as well had faced many defeats. Since the two had such in common, Bowser and Eggman had decided to combine their mights as one to destroy the plumber and hedgehog menace.

"That hedgehog won't know what'll hit em!" taunted Eggman , "He'll start wishing he was never born with US around!"

"YES" agreed Bowser , "Now here's the plan, my goombas will circle the castle, meanwhile you use that ship of yours to fly above the castle and take the princess. I saw plenty of friends of Sonic. You might get the chance to capture Amy as well! This is genius!"

"I like that…" Eggman replied, "This is good… well what are we waiting for? Send off the troops and I'll start up the ship".

"Oh…I'm not sure about that…" an unfamiliar voice said.

"WHO DARES ENTER UPON THE LAIR OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BOWSER!?" questioned the behemoth as he breathed his fire.

The man ignored the words that Bowser had said and entered the room of the throne where the two had stood.

"Why such a plan as this will bring nothing more than utter failure once again like your previous attempts. You need more than just a full force attack; you need to give out threats…fear…horror. In other words you need to think like how a terrorist would…" explained the man.

"You're the one that interfered with that match in the jungle" Eggman exclaimed, "Why you must be Liquid".

"My my, you ARE a doctor. You found me out" commented Liquid, "Enough chitter chatter. I came here to give you an offer. Allow ME to lead this army, allow me to lead you into victory!"

"Hmmm as promising as this sounds" said Eggman, "How do we know that you're not going to betray us? I can smell a traitor from a mile, Liquid. You're going to have to prove yourself"

"Very well" Liquid said as he threw a tied up Princess and pink hedgehog into the ground of the throne of the lair, "Now…how about that offer I just gave you two?"

The now surprised doctor and lizard looked at each other and then looked at the hostages. A grin was planted on their faces and looked at Liquid. It was a deal.

"Excellent…" smiled Liquid, "Now you won't have to worry about supplies, I brought some"

"And pray tell us what they might be?" asked Bowser.

"Back in Earth we call it…" answered Liquid, "Metal Gear".

Meanwhile…Snake was in his room the next day. Still thinking and resting on his chair. As he put out his cigarette on the ash tray right next to the chair, he got up and headed towards the door to go outside and refresh his mind for awhile. That is until when he opened the door and saw Luigi right in front of him.

"Snake…" Luigi said in discomfort, "I challenge you to a match for insulting my brother…"

"Look I don't have any time for this" sighed Snake, "Right now I need to stop Liquid".

"You're not going anywhere" Luigi said in a much deeper voice, "You. Me. Match. Now."

"I'm no-"

Before Snake could even finish his sentence, Luigi threw his best shot with his right hook punch on Snake's already injured stomach. In an instant, Snake flew across the room and head first into the glass window. He landed right on the field outside of the castle.

"Ngh" grunted Snake, "You have GOT to be kidding me."

Luigi then lunged out of the window with a fist prepared to target right on Snake. With his instincts, Snake rolled out of the way of Luigi's fury and countered with a roundhouse kick. In fear, Luigi stood up shivering from the shear impact.

"O-okay! Okay!" Luigi begged, "You can stop!"

Out of mercy Snake stood his ground.

"EVERYONE THE PRINCESS ISA GONE!" shouted Mario in the castle.

Luigi and Snake then ran inside ignoring the fight they had just fought. Mario was in Peach's room holding a ransom note.

"Who did this!?" Luigi asked.

"Read it!" Mario said in angst.

"If you ever want to see your princess and pink hedgehog again, meet us at Angel Island –Liquid".

"He has Amy!?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Angel Island!?" Knuckles shouted, "The Master Emerald's there! If that dirt bag even TOUCHES it."

"Everyone calm down!" Snake said as he took lead, "If we want to run things smoothly we all need to cooperate together and get those two back. The fate of those two girls isn't just the only ones that are at stake but maybe the whole world. Liquid's a tough one. He's a lot more difficult than any enemy you've ever faced."

"He's right" Otacon agreed, "We need to work together as a team. And I have just the plan to save us."

"All right" Mario said, "We're all ears".

"Same here" joined Sonic, "We'll follow ya to death's end."

"Good" Otacon smiled, "So here's the plan, I need Snake, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Knuckles to head over to the Island. Me and Tails will stay here and make you guys alittle present."

"He's a genius guys" Snake told the group, "He'll whip up something that'll knock your feet off".

"Then it's settled" Otacon said, "I'll transport you guys by copter and head back here".

With a lit of his cigarette Snake followed Otacon towards the copter along with one of the most well known characters of video gaming history.


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters

Super Metal Mario Sonic Gear Chapter 8

As the copter landed on Angel Island, the five heroes looked upon the beautiful gaze of the island. It was covered in trees and mountains far beyond the eye can see. The sounds of waterfalls and buzzing calls of unknown insects covered the floating land. Knuckles out of all the characters knew this mass like the back of his hand. For years and years he's guarded the emerald. Never turning his back, it was his life, his duty to protect this large piece of rubble of a rock. Otacon and Tails greeted them "good luck" and headed off to the distance of the skies, leaving the protagonists to themselves.

"Follow me" the echidna instructed as he walked into the depths of the trees, "If your friend, Liquid, ever wanted his hands on anything dangerous it's the Master Emerald. If used by the wrong hands, the Master Emerald can create infinite chaos. Its power may energize weapons of mass destruction."

"With Liquid in the equation, it spells disaster" Snake explained, "We need to get there. NOW. How long till we make it to the Emerald?"

"In just a few minutes" answered Knuckles, "I hope he hasn't made it".

But unfortunately, Knuckle's curiosity of Liquid reaching the Emerald was answered by a conversation heard nearby in the distance. The five hid in the trees, listening in to hear if it was too late.

"So this must be the Emerald you were speaking of" Liquid noticed as he took his steps slowly into the altar of the Emerald, "My, such a beautiful jewel."

"Yes and with it we can power the ship AND your Metal Gear to fully show its potentials" grinned Eggman.

"Good" Liquid said in pleasure, "I do believe our "friends" won't show up for the deal. Time is something we cannot take granted for. Get your bots ready to plump that giant rock into the ship. I'll prepare Metal Gear".

With fast pace the bots from the ship above the island floated their way to the Emerald. Grabbing it along the way, the villainous trio transported their selves into the ship via Eggman's floating mini saucer.

"How'd we not notice the ship over the island?" Sonic asked?

"Eh the writer was too lazy to add in that part in the beginning of this chapter" Mario shrugged.

"Forgot about logic right now" interrupted Snake, "Metal Gear must NOT be active. We need to find a way up that ship."

"I can glide up there with at least two people per ride" Knuckles insisted, "So it'll be two trips".

"Sounds good" Snake agreed, "Mario, I need you and Luigi to sneak in the ship by searching through the water systems, since you're such a skillful plumber I'm sure you'll find your way to the Emerald they have. But in order for you to find the Emerald, you need directions. I'll try to convince someone on board how to get there. I might be able to find out where Peach and Amy are too".

"But can't you do it yourself?" Luigi asked curiously.

"I would but I NEED to find Metal Gear before it's active" Snake answered, "We can break two birds with one stone if we do it this way. Sonic, you and Knuckles will distract Liquid, Bowser, and Eggman while we take care of the Emerald, Metal Gear and the girls."

"Gotcha" Sonic replied, "All right let's go team."

As Knuckles flew back to ground after dropping off Sonic and Mario, he grabbed Luigi and Snake by the arm with ease. Luigi though almost practically being afraid of everything, looked down below and just noticed what would happen if Knuckles just accidently lost his grip with his limb.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, ARE WE ALMOST THERE!?"

"Just close your eyes, I think he knows what he's doing."

"WHAT IF HE DROPS ME!? WHAT IF HE DROPS MEEEEEE!?"

"He's NOT going to drop you. Just shut up and close your god damn eyes!"

Luigi cried and sobbed the whole trip until they made it on top of the ship with Mario and Sonic waiting. As Knuckles landed with the old mercenary and tearful plumber, they looked upon the massive device they were standing on.

"This ship looks familiar…" Knuckles reminisced, "It's like I've been here before. It must be another Egg Carrier Eggman made."

"What are you talking about?" Snake plainly asked.

"Long story" Knuckles replied, "Maybe I'll tell you another time. Or you readers out there just look it up on the internet".

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Snake demanded, "We need to stop Liquid and the others!"

"He's right" Mario said as he came into the conversation, "Luigi let's go find a way into the water systems of this place, Snake go get the info we need."

"Roger that" replied Snake, "Sonic, Knuckles. Go and head to our three little trouble makers. I got some calls to make. Good luck."

The four went off to set the plan as Snake got into codec with Otacon.

"This is Snake, I'm in the facility".

"Good job, Snake. But it gets difficult from here. Security may be tough. The radar on your map shows the enemies-"

"Yeah yeah I know. Just give me some info about any weapons they're carrying".

"So far it's only Russian soldiers, Koopas, and robots."

"Heh too easy."

"Just remember that you CAN'T be seen. It's a sneaking mission and Liquid may find out your presence. He needs to keep his eye on Sonic and Knuckles".

"Got it. Listen, Otacon, hook links between the Colonel and me".

"Okay, linking now".

"Snake, Mei Ling and I listened in on everything so far. Good work".

"Thanks Colonel, I need a briefing about the Metal Gear, Liquid has."

"Mei Ling and I already looked up all the information you need. Snake, remember in New York when you were on that Tanker?"

"Yeah, my mission was to destroy Metal Gear Ray".

"That's not all. There's more to this than meets the eye".

"Hurm".

"From various sources we've found, Revolver Ocelot had planned to take Metal Gear Ray for the Patriots and sink the tanker ship down. With the oil of the tanker overflowing in Manhattan waters the Patriots would build a huge marine decontamination facility established approximately 30 kilometers offshore from Manhattan, New York. This facility would actually be a cover-up story to keep the public from finding out its true meaning".

"What are the Patriots trying to hide?"

"Arsenal Gear".

"What!? A new Metal Gear!?"

"Not just any Metal Gear. Arsenal Gear is a submersible, mobile fortress with the ability to monitor, block, and tamper with internet communications in order to further the goals of The Patriots. The unit is massive; large enough to house – and also require – a significant force for its defense. It can store up to twenty-five Production Model Metal Gear RAY units, each separately operated by Arsenal's core AI, GW. Along with that, it's heavily guarded by Tengu Commandos".

"Tengu…a Japanese demon".

"That's right. Tengu Commandos are trained to using Arsenal Gear equipment, in order to protect the inner sanctums of Arsenal Gear from infiltration and destruction. Due to the artificial tissue in their armor, they're much more agile and stronger. It's practically the perfect soldier".

"Dear God…is Arsenal Gear in the hands of Liquid?"

"Yes…but it's not on the Egg Carrier. It wouldn't fit. It's somewhere in the oceans of the Pacific. Snake we need you now more than ever. Stop Liquid AND get rid of Metal Gear Ray AND Arsenal Gear. I'm cutting the transmission and linking you back to Dr. Emmerich".

"The Colonel's right, Snake. But in order for you to stop Arsenal Gear you need a virus. It can only be stopped virtually; nothing can stop its path".

"Where do I get it?"

"Do you remember before we went to Angel Island, I gave you a disc?"

"Yeah I have it right here".

"That's the virus, plant it in Arsenal and it should stop it in its complete tracks."

"Okay, I'll get right on it when I'll destroy Metal Gear and find the girls".

"Sounds like a plan, all right Snake I won't keep ya any longer. Now onto the mission, I'd wish you luck but I don't think you would need any do you?"

"Nope got my smoke charms right here. Snake out".


End file.
